


Tom Riddle’s Death Note

by Death_By_Stereo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_Stereo/pseuds/Death_By_Stereo
Summary: Death Note / Harry Potter fusion one shot,What if Tom Riddle’s diary was actually a Death Note?
Kudos: 3





	Tom Riddle’s Death Note

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a HP/ DN fusion in 2020? It’s more likely than you think.

Light Yagami was in Diagon alley just before the start of term gathering his school supplies. While he was picking out a planner for himself something else caught his eye. It was nothing special really, just a black leather bound journal, some ridges on the spine and a red ribbon place marker. He felt the magic thrumming through the pages. The shop keep assured him it was a diary enchanted so no one could read it except the owner themselves. Light thought of his sister Sayu and how she would be joining him at school soon. He knew the culture shook of no longer having his own private room and been hard on him personally. Sayu has always been an open book with her friends and family, but as he paid the shop keep and continued down the alley, he thought she’d still appreciate the gift.

He sat at a patio table outside his preferred cafe. It was further down the alley, near the entrance for Knockturn but that was the only downside to the little shop. They had some unique tea blends, were never as crowded as the Leaky Cauldron, and was next to the astrology store.

He blew lightly across his tea and opened the note book on the table, he merely wrote the date and location the page to see what would happen. The man had seemed just a little too eager to get rid of the thing, and Light would never give something to his sister without first verifying its legitimacy.

He watched the people mill around enjoying the crisp fall air, Light always made sure to get his supplies early so he didn’t have to deal with crowded streets, there was a huddle of witches outside the robe shop, two gentleman talking quidditch teams by the broom store. All rather picturesque. That is until the Malfoy boy stumbled out of Flourish and Blotts, the imposing figure of his father following a stern grip on the back of his neck pushing the boy down the street. Light vaguely wondered what the Brat had done this time. He caused a few scenes at school his first year, always making sure people knew who his father was. 

Light looked back at the journal, the page the same as he left it, still the date and location at the top of the page. He wondered if the words only disappeared when someone else looked at it, and if it was politely waiting till he had finished his entry. He hadn’t been planning on putting any personal thoughts down as this was meant to be a test run, so he took another look around.

The Malfoy’s have now made their way to his end of the street. When they turned to descend the stairs into Knockturn the father released his tight grip, only for the other hand holding the cane the catch the back of the boys head. He whispered harshly but the boys face had gone carefully blank. 

Hmm. Light picked up his pen and wrote his thoughts on the page.  
Are all pure blood families obsessed with Corporal punishment? He had heard the rumors surrounding the Black family, and was thankful most of them were gone now. Although the Malfoy’s were related to the Blacks he remembered. He tried thinking back to last school year, most of the other pure bloods respected the boy or at least tolerated him because of his family. Gryffindors were the only ones to give him any real grief. Even then if was mostly harmless jinxes. But he did remember sometime in January there had been a purple mark on the boys shoulder. He thought maybe he finally had picked a fight he couldn’t talk his way out of. But now Light thought that would have been maybe a few weeks after the holiday break.

He leaned back and took a sip of his rapidly cooling tea, wondering why any of this really mattered and watched the words disappear. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for new words to reappear.

What will you do about it?

Light furrowed his brow. Nothing. The seller hadn’t said anything about the diary talking back. Surely if it was some attempt to mimic a muggle therapy session that would make the book more valuable?

So a boy is being beaten by his own father and you’ll just watch?

On second thought maybe the enchantment went wrong.

It’s not my business. Whether I like it or not it’s not illegal.

What if I told you you had the power to stop it. Right now. For good.

How?

Simply write the fathers name down in the center pages.....

As soon as the reply came the pages rustled and flipped themselves until the spine was flat and opened exactly half way through. Light sat back again just staring. The paper didn’t look any different than the other pages, yet he was supposed to believe something special would happen? It was a book. An enchanted book, but a book nonetheless. How could he ensure the Malfoy boys safety just because he wrote his dads name in a diary of all things.

He shook his head and picked up the pen. He had nothing to lose, it’s a book. He quickly penned the name down the went about reheating his tea and doing his best to ignore the table in front of him, going back to people watching. One of the woman from the robes shop had left and taken one of the men with her, the other man left to continue his own shopping, and a young couple had just left the leaky cauldron. Once more the calm was broken by the young Malfoy stumbling onto the street, eyes wide and muttering something repeatedly. He finally managed a loud whine of “Help! My father! Someone help!” as he neared the remaining woman at the robe shop. One ran into shop to get back up as the other was pulled along the alley by the frightened boy.  
“He just fell over!” 

Light watched the ink turn blood red and flipped back the pages to the front.  
What the Hell was that?

Oh no, do you think we made it worse for the kid? The letters seemed to bob in a wave and Light couldn’t help but think he was being laughed at by ink. Mocked by a journal.

Don’t be shy now. Let’s do another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anyone who took the time to read this 💜 this is my first time ever posting, and also my first Death Note fic. Just a lil idea I had and it’s the only thing I’ve ever finished so I would love any comments but please be nice!  
> (Also I’m posting this right before work so Ill check the formatting/ Spelling when I get home)


End file.
